Light within Darkness
by KidatHeart5
Summary: This is the first of my "Special Delivery" series! When Aku finds himself pregnant, he turns to his physician for guidance and assistance. He doesn't think he can handle the baby, let alone pregnancy, but what happens after the birth? What's more surprising is that Dexter is keeping tabs on him! "Dexter's Lab" and Powerpuff Girls" are included. Art belongs to the wonderful crazedg!
1. How It All Started

_In a dimension known as hyperspace, there was a spherical mass called Darvida. It was responsible for giving life to all of the realms its dimension was connected to. Though it was only a sphere, it was sentient and could bend the rules of the galaxy as it wished. One day, it decided to do the unimaginable. It shot off a number of meteors from its surface and they went in different directions. The meteors streaked through space so fast that they traveled to new realms. One meteor in particular flew towards a red planet that was much like Earth…_

The day was nearly over when Aku emerged from his bedroom. He stretched and yawned, "My, what an invigorating nap! I'm glad I decided to add it to my schedule so I don't become so overwhelmed." He pulled out a long list from behind him and muttered, "Let's see…'Nap', did that. 'Hear complaints and requests'…"

Aku rolled his eyes as he remarked, "Oh, that'll be fun. 'Think of ways to eliminate Samurai Jack'." He chuckled evilly, "My favorite part of the day." He was about to continue until he heard a whooshing sound, followed by a _CRASH! _The crash was accompanied by ground-shaking. When he grabbed hold of one of his flame branches, Aku hoisted himself up and said angrily, "Oh, it better not be another rebellion."

When he looked outside, he saw no sign of attack. He thought it was odd until he saw a glowing green meteorite buried in the ground. Aku decided it was worth investigating and transformed into a bird to fly next to it. When he reverted back to his regular self, he scanned the surface of this unusual rock. He had invaded countless alien worlds, but never seen anything like this before. He wondered if it was radioactive or even toxic and refrained from touching it. Then, he remembered that _he _was toxic, toxic enough to handle what the meteorite would throw at him.

Aku reached towards the glowing rock and felt the warmth of its glow. He inspected his hand and was relieved. He had expected for it to burn away in the light in case the rock had come from goodness itself. Then again, he'd seen things glow green and in most cases, it didn't harm him. Confident this time, he placed his hand on the meteorite.

He was met with a strange sensation. It felt warm, yet it flowed into him as if it was just water. Aku had this feeling before, but somehow, he felt that this time was different. Suddenly, visions flashed before his eyes. They were very choppy, but Aku could make out a baby's cry, the stars above, and his voice saying, "_Don't take him…"_

Aku didn't know that he had been out, but when he opened his eyes, he found that he was lying on the ground. He put a hand on his head to ease the dizziness and discomfort as he rose. When he looked at the rock again, he saw that the green glow was gone, replaced by a bluish-gray surface reflecting the sunlight. He scratched the surface and concluded that it had become regular rock. He thought, _Well, if it was magic I absorbed, I'm glad I did it before anyone else could get to it._ He himself had no use for the rock, but he thought that at least some of his peons would find value in it. He shrugged, "I guess the phrase 'one man's trash is another's treasure' rings true in this instance."

Aku soon called in his best geologists and jewelers. They all agreed that the meteorite had come from an unknown place. The geologists and jewelers decided to split the rock between them: the former group would take their share to the laboratory for further examination and the jewelers would refine their share and sell it to their customers. Of course, Aku was going to take half of the jeweler's profits to fund the geologists' research. His plan worked perfectly, but soon, his life was about to change forever.

**_Author's Note: I've wanted to do a pregnant Aku story in forever! I just found the right time for it. Also, the name "Darvida" derives from the Portuguese words "dar vida", which means "give life". I found this to be appropriate. To clarify, it's the same hyperspace from "Super Secret Crisis War". ;) _**


	2. Something Strange

Just a month after the rock exploit, Aku had retreated back to his fortress after another grueling defeat by Samurai Jack. The samurai was his most hated enemy for two reasons: he had a magical sword capable of destroying the demon, and he was so wretched persistent. The recent fight with the warrior left Aku so drained that all he wanted to do was crawl into his bed and sleep for a hundred years…maybe even more. He dozed off in three seconds flat as soon as he reached the covers. He slept so peacefully…until images began playing in his head.

_Aku was in terrible pain, more terrible than the accursed sword. He felt as if a hundred of them were cutting into him. Nearing the point of crying, he groaned, "Please…make it stop…" Suddenly, all that pain just melted away when he heard a babe's first cry. Someone handed him a bundle with light emanating from it. Aku was hesitant to carry it, fearing that the bundle was pure enough to burn him. However, when he held it, he was filled with a strange, but warm, feeling. He felt as if he had never been happier. _

_Suddenly, the ground shook beneath him and a tree burst from it, completely encasing him. The babe had flown from his arms before the tree could trap the demon. Aku saw the outside from within the tree and watched as the bundle fell into the arms…of the samurai. "NOOOO!" the Master of Darkness cried as he tried to break from his prison. He exhausted every one of his powers until he found that he could not break free. For the first time, he felt helpless as the samurai spirited away with his enemy's child. _

_Aku felt anger, hatred, and despair, but most of all, he felt desperation. He pounded against the inside of the tree as he shouted out, "Samurai, stop! Do not take my child! Do not take him from me! If you harm my baby, I will hunt you down and kill you! I swear it!"_

Aku woke up with a startle. His panting calmed down when he realized it was just a dream. He lied back on his bed as he thought, _But what an odd dream. It felt so…real. _He closed his eyes as he hoped that the dream wouldn't come true. However, he kept thinking about the bundle and the warm feeling it brought him.

When he woke up again, he was overtaken by a woozy feeling. He felt as if he could not rise without getting dizzy. Slowly, he oozed his way from his bed and towards the doorway. Before he could reach his destination, something within him twisted and forced its way up. Before he knew it, he threw up black ooze on the floor. He felt so embarrassed to see the mess and wearily thought, _Oh, no…I must be getting sick again._

When he crossed the doorway, he collapsed on the edge of the ledge and vomited over it. He panted and hoarsely whispered, "Ginger ale…I need…ginger ale." He slowly oozed his way down the branches and when he came to the ground, he lugged to his chair and tried to contain his nausea. He felt so weak and sick that he could barely press the intercom button underneath the right arm of his chair. Using what strength he had left, he faintly groaned, "Chamberlain…send Sophie in…I think I might be getting sick again…"

At the end of the sentence, Aku upchucked again and continued, "Tell her to bring ginger ale." After letting go of the intercom button, he wearily laid his head against his chair. He felt so tired he could hardly think straight. Containing his nausea took much strength from him. He then found that dozing off helped calm his sickness, so he decided to close his eyes for a few minutes…

_"__Aku? Lord Aku? My lord, are you all right? Aku!"_

It took a few moments before Aku drowsily opened his eyes and groaned, "Who dares disturb my rest? I was sleeping just fine until…" "Lord Aku, it's me, your physician," the voice said. Aku became more awake when he realized that and he turned to face an Asian woman with glasses and a long black ponytail. She was wearing a long doctor's coat and carrying a briefcase.

Aku said, "Oh! Doctor Sophie! I didn't expect you so soon." He stretched and yawned, "I was…resting for a…few moments." Dr. Sophie said, "It looked like you were in Stage 3 or 4 of sleep, so you could've been asleep for about an hour or so." Aku cried indignantly, "What?! I, the Great Aku, have not been asleep for more than an hour! How dare you suggest such a thing?!"

Sophie shrugged, "Like you said, only a suggestion." She pressed a button on her briefcase and four legs extended from it to enable the briefcase to stand. She then opened the briefcase and took out medical supplies. To Aku's pleasure, she also took out a six-pack of ginger ale. "Ah," he said. "I see you remembered." Sophie remarked, "Do I dare defy the grand overlord of the planet Earth and beyond?"

Aku waved his hand in dismissal as if to disregard what she said. The demon rose from his chair and lectured, "Doctor, when you were hired as my physician, I picked from the brightest and most capable of the elite of the world's most prestigious medical academy. You have been given a great honor, my dear Sophie. I suggest that you shouldn't spoil it with your sarcastic tendencies." He was pacing slowly as he was telling her this.

Just then, he doubled over and held onto a branch to keep from collapsing. Doctor Sophie rushed to him and cried, "My lord, are you all right?!" Aku put a hand on his head and faced her, saying, "Ugh. Now I feel dizzy. Doctor, that's why I needed to see you. Something strange is happening to me."

Sophie nodded, "And you need me to figure out what it is. I will do whatever I can, Lord Aku."


	3. I, Aku, a Father?

Aku shrunk down to human size so he could be examined by Doctor Sophie. He explained what happened that morning and answered the questions Sophie asked him. Sophie checked every part of him, but found nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, she said, "Well, I can't find anything wrong with you. Maybe all those fights with Samurai Jack are starting to take their toll on you."

The demon lord scoffed, "Nonsense. I always feel revitalized after resting for a day or two." Suddenly, his mind reeled on a possibility. A possibility that… "Doctor," he asked, "could you check my essence? Perhaps the samurai tipped his blade with something to make me ill."

Sophie was willing to consider that theory, so she drew ooze from Aku and placed the tube containing it into a diagnostic machine. The results that came up were not what she expected. She saw no trace of any bacteria, virus, or poison. There was, however, a foreign agent, but it didn't seem threatening. When she looked up her database, she found that it was a close match to a hormone that was known only to exist when…

The doctor herself was in disbelief, so she stood there in silence until Aku beckoned, "Doctor? Doctor Sophie, what did you find?" Growing worried, he finally shouted, "DOCTOR!" She snapped out of her trance and Aku asked, "Is there something wrong with me? Do I have an infection that is potentially deadly? Is there a cure?"

Sophie shook her head in astonishment and said, "I had no idea that this was even possible! For you, anyway." Aku demanded, "What?! What has the samurai infected me with?!" The doctor said, "Now, now, hold on. I don't think Samurai Jack could've infected you with this."

Aku found this hard to believe and asked, "Why do you suggest such a thing?! We both know that samurai is looking for a way to destroy me!" Sophie explained, "That's just it. If he wanted to destroy you, then he would have instilled a life-_taking _agent into you, not a life-_giving_ one." Aku remained silent and confused as she continued, "You see, there is a foreign agent in your body, but its genetic coding is similar to that of the human chorionic gonadotropin hormone. That hormone is usually found in those who are expecting." When Aku still said nothing, Sophie clarified, "In other words, you may be pregnant."

This made Aku reel in shock as he exclaimed, "But that is entirely impossible! It is unheard of! How could I, a male such as myself, ever be pregnant?!" His eyes then slit and he shot back, "You dare to ridicule the Shapeshifting Master of Darkness?!" Sophie shook her head and hands and responded quickly, "No, no, no, no! Nothing like that! Look, how about I try to find the embryo?"

Aku scoffed, "_If _there is one…" The doctor took out her computerized scanner while the lord of evil sat back down in his chair with his arms crossed sternly. Sophie turned on her scanner and said, "Well, here's to hoping…" Aku rolled his eyes and said, "Oh, good luck with that." She asked, "Would you like to see if there's an embryo in there?" He shrugged, "Pfft! Why not?"

Sophie pressed a button and activated a second screen that was separate from the rest of the scanner, save for a cable connecting them. She then proceeded to place the scanner on Aku's arm. Aku was confused and asked, "Why are you searching there? I thought you wanted to look for the mystery creature that you claim is an embryo." Sophie answered, "I'm trying to trace the signature of the foreign pregnancy hormone. Right now, all I see is darkness. Pure darkness."

The demon lord despised the term 'pregnancy hormone', but he took great pride in the fact that his body was complete darkness. For a moment, he thought that this might prevent Dr. Sophie from finding anything that might confirm he was pregnant. Sophie continued to adjust the controls on the scanner, though she was careful not too emit any dangerous waves in case her patient really was expectant. Finally, she found a green line of light in the shape of a vein. She exclaimed, "Ah! I've found the signature." Aku was surprised that she even succeeded, and now he hoped that she wouldn't find any embryo.

Sophie saw that the vein was flowing upwards, so she slid the scanner in its direction. She moved it around Aku's shoulder, onto his chest, and downward towards his midsection. There, she saw a tiny dot of light in the midst of all the blackness. She zoomed in to see a strange orb that was connected to more green veins on all sides. This orb had the appearance of a golf ball, save for numerous holes dotting it. There was, however, a transparent layer that encased the sphere. Though it was mostly difficult to see through the orb, Sophie managed to get a look of an inhuman embryo inside.

She was a little taken aback by the embryo's appearance, but she grinned delightfully, "There's the little beauty! You're so hard to find, aren't you? Just like your father, huh?" However, when she looked at Aku, she saw only shock written across his face. He sat in silence and paralysis as he continued to look at the screen. A million things ran through his mind, most prominently the thought of becoming a father…a pregnant father.

This overwhelmed Aku as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he lost all consciousness. Sophie cried, "Aku?! Aku!?"

It took a while for Aku to reawaken, this time from fainting. Sophie beckoned as he was still trying to open his eyes, "Aku? My lord, are you all right? I admit that it may be much to take in, but I would like to deliver the news again: you're going to be a father, Aku." When he was much more awake, Aku didn't try to deny it, but he still couldn't believe it. He shook his head in amazement and said softly, "A father? I, Aku, a father?"


	4. Impossible!

"Dee Dee! I thought I told you to get out of my lab!"

Dexter tried to push her out through the door, but Dee Dee kept resisting, whining, "Aww…Can't I see maybe one or two of your new toys?" Dexter replied angrily, "For the last time, they aren't _toys_! And after the dimension-jumping fiasco, I can't risk any more incidents that would possibly weaken the frame of the multi-verse!" Just before the boy genius could push her out the door, Dee Dee stopped him, asking, "Ooh! How are the Powerpuff Girls doing? Can we check on them? PLEEEAASE?"

Dexter groaned, "I will check for you. How does that sound?" Dee Dee stood there and groaned, "Ohh! You never let me have any fun." "Dexter smiled, "Precisely."

After he shut the door, he leaned against it and sighed, "Finally! I thought I would never get rid of her." Dee Dee shouted on the other side, "I heard that, Dexter!" As soon as Dexter heard her voice, he engaged every lock on the door, from top to bottom. When he could no longer hear his sister, he once again sighed in relief and walked away from the door.

He got on his main computer and muttered to himself, "Might as well do Dee Dee a favor and check on the Powerpuff Girls for her." Just then, he noticed something was beeping on his computer screen. He clicked on the red box marked 'ALERT!' and was surprised to see someplace he thought he hadn't set up a connection for. His computer had picked up a dimension known as hyperspace, where the League of Extraordinary Villains once held him and other heroes captive on RoboWorld. On the computer screen, there was a picture of a greenish planet and the dialog box on the right read:

"NAME: DARVIDA

TYPE: UNINHABITABLE

PURPOSE: SOURCE OF LIFE FOR ALL CONNECTED DIMENSIONS

NOTE: SENTIENT"

Below the planet, a rectangular dialog box appeared. Dexter took notice of this and read:

"CAUTION: SEVERAL METEORITES BROKE OFF FROM PLANET'S SURFACE AND HEADED FOR DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS…APPROXIMATELY ONE MONTH AGO."

Dexter remarked, "'One month ago', huh? Why didn't I notice it sooner?" He typed on his keyboard to calculate the trajectory of some of the meteorites. After he learned how fast the meteorites had gone, he said to himself in astonishment, "But that is impossible…" Then, he mapped out the paths for two of the meteorites. He was stunned to find that one ended up in Townsville and the other had landed…

The second rock's destination worried Dexter, for he knew that world was where Samurai Jack resided…and Aku. Dexter did not know what the meteorites were capable of, but given the data the computer showed him, he knew that whatever abilities the rocks must've had, Aku would surely use for his own gain. The marking left by the landing of the rock was still visible, accompanied by other tracks most probably left by excavation vehicles. Dexter decided to use Darvida's geological signature to find the rock, but surprisingly, the rock could not be found. It was then the boy genius tried another method: using the signature from Darvida's _energy _to search for any trace of the meteorite. This method worked, but what Dexter found took him completely by surprise.

His inter-dimensional cameras caught Aku sitting in his chair and being accompanied by a physician. He looked like he was waking up while the woman was beckoning him. She remarked, _"Aku? My lord, are you all right? I admit that it may be much to take in, but I would like to deliver the news again: you're going to be a father, Aku."_

Dexter's mouth dropped open in that instant. As much as he wanted to laugh, he was still much too shocked that Aku was going to be a dad. Dexter leapt out of his chair and paced back and forth, saying to himself, "This cannot be! How can one such as Aku be able to have a child? He is too toxic to impregnate any woman!" He stopped in his tracks as soon as he thought of something. He continued more pensively, "Unless…"

He jumped onto the seat again and typed on his keyboard. A few seconds later, the computer showed that Aku had traces of Darvida's energy on him. "Of course!" Dexter cried as he snapped his fingers. "If Darvida is a planet that can give life to surrounding dimensions, it would make sense that its energy would make Aku pregnant!" Suddenly, he stopped and asked while scratching his head, "Would it?"

"No! No! NO! I simply cannot be pregnant! There has to be some sort of mistake! It-it could be a parasite! Yes, a parasite…no doubt planted by the samurai himself!"

"Aku, you're pregnant and you know it."

Aku stopped pacing back and forth to glare at her. He marched up to her and warned, "You dare defy your lord and master?!" Sophie merely replied, "As you are my patient, yes. Trust me, I would have identified the signs of parasitism at first sight. However, the green stuff in your system says otherwise. If it is anything like its earthly counterpart, then yes, you are pregnant."

Oh, how Aku hated that word- "pregnant". If only he could blast Dr. Sophie to oblivion right now. If only he could dispose of the creature inhabiting his body. Wait, could he? He asked, "Say, Doctor, maybe if this tiny creature now residing within me is dangerous, then you could just get rid of it. To protect my health, that is."

Sophie responded, "The embryo does seem alien, but yet again, so are you." Aku flashed a surprised look before glaring at her. She continued, "However, I agree that if the embryo poses a threat to your well-being, it will have to be aborted." Aku suggested, "But couldn't I abort it now? I mean, I can easily shed my ooze as if it was snakeskin." Sophie shook her head, "Do whatever pleases you, my lord. At this point, I can't stop you."

Aku readied himself to shed the ooze containing the embryo and the alien pregnancy hormones. He thought that it would be better to put the unborn child out of its misery before it could cause his. Wait…unborn child? The way Aku saw most pregnancies, it meant that a new generation would come into existence. This child would be no different than other babies…or better yet, this strange embryo could serve as Aku's heir. What if after the shogun of sorrow was gone, his child would continue his legacy and his empire?

His mind began churning with so many prospects that his child would bring. How could he say "no" to any of them? He grinned evilly and turned to Dr. Sophie, saying, "No. This child may serve a purpose for me. Since I will be its father, I will raise it to take over the world in the event that the samurai destroys me. You, Doctor, must ensure that this pregnancy does not fail and the child will be healthy and strong. Remember that I am bearing the heir to my throne, so do not slip…or my baby won't be the only one who loses its life."

Sophie nodded her head, unafraid of his threat, "I understand, my lord. I will make absolute certain that nothing goes wrong throughout the entire pregnancy. By the time you give birth, you will have a healthy baby boy or girl in your arms." Aku scoffed, "A girl? I believe that it will be a boy. Besides, I want a strong and powerful son to rule my empire in case I am gone. Of course, he must be more powerful than the samurai, but less so than me."

The doctor saw no point in asking what he would do with a daughter. It was quite clear that Aku wanted a son to be his heir. She thought that when the time came for the birth, she would worry about the gender then. Right now, she was to remain focused on taking care of Aku during his entire pregnancy.

_**Author's Note: It's not just Aku! I gave out a big hint when I mentioned that another meteorite had hit Townsville. That will be explained in the second installment of my "Special Delivery" series. Stay tuned!**_


End file.
